First Snow
by Sakyh
Summary: In a city under the spell of Christmas, a young girl looks into the promise she and her boyfriend made a year prior. In relationships, there are always 'firsts,' and she wanted them all to be with him. [Sheelos][Oneshot]


_**First Snow  
**By Tenshi no Hoshi_

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Dedicated to Hya-Chan! The song Sheena sings is the translation of the song First Snow by BoA. There is a link on my profile to listen to the song. Even though she sings the translations, she's really singing it Japanese. Enjoy!**

The feelings I have for you are _true_, because in my heart, there are only memories of _you._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sat up at the balcony overlooking the rushing city of Meltokio in silent solitude. The snow-covered streets were oddly quiet and calm, unlike the usually bustling and rushing city it once was. A ripple of warm glowing lights reflected upon the falling snow as they flashed all around the empty city. The spell of Christmas has taken over this city in one of its happiest moments in time. Now that the Cruxis crisis has passed, the people of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla can celebrate this blessed tradition in peace. Yes, all was peacefully and serene in Meltokio.

I could only wish for it to stay like this forever, but the glittering magic falling in the night air would only last for one evening. Christmas time always held an atmosphere of warmth despite the fluffy white petals that descended from the clouded sky every year. What was it that made everyone feel this way? Perhaps the feeling of being loved and cared for was what made it such a special time. Being together with loved ones is always special, but maybe because the magic of snow enhanced that satisfying feeling.

For me, the snow meant so much more. The snow signified a promise made my first love on the first day of snow. A promise he made almost a year ago on our first date. Just listen to me, I sound like a lovesick fool. Heh, maybe I really am. This is what the Christmas spell has done to me.

As the glittering flakes drifted from the gentle but chilly breeze, I held out my hand and let those pieces fall into place. The first snow of the season finally started to fall. Would he still remember our promise?

_In the winter scene where they meet  
in the movie we saw on our first date,  
you told me in a casual tone that  
we should definitely meet the day it first snows_

That nostalgic memory still lingers in this song. At first, it wasn't clear to me that it was sung in my native language, but every time I sang the song to myself, it reminded me of his promise. _**Our **_promise.

_Even though you were just joking,  
__I was really happy with our promise._

Would you still remember? Those words may have meant nothing to you, but the world to me. Your joke has become my promise. The proof of our promise lies in the palm of my hand. My magic fairy dust, my magic snow. Whether you decide to keep that promise is your choice, but I know what my decision is.

_On this first day of snow,  
__I'll call out for my love.  
I know it'll just be us.  
I'll dye this city white with traces of our love._

I'll sing this song for you. I'll cast this spell on us, so that the falling snow petals will become my magic dusts and bring you back to me. The evidence of our love will paint this city a soft white. Only this time, it'll just be the two of us.

I'll erase your negative emotions of snowfall and heal your heartache. You'll no longer have to endure the blizzard by yourself. As long as I'm by your side, the harsh snowfall will turn into distant memories of the past. You'll no longer have to look back at those lonely times, because what counts is the time I have left with you.

_A year has gone by,  
since we first happened to meet.  
Although we've sometimes disagreed with each other,  
I turn back to my feelings of our first promise._

Of course, relationships have their ups and downs. Our bad times together weren't the most pleasant or calm. I remember how you always hit on other girls right in front of me as if you wanted me to witness your betrayal. What did I do wrong? Your tricks and games can't fool me, but sometimes, I feel myself fall for them anyway. Back then, I couldn't help but throw my anger and tantrums at you. It wasn't to hurt you, but it soon became my way of asking for forgiveness. Every time I told myself that, I looked back upon the first promise we made together.

_Why does it only snow in the winter?_

Even as we fought back and forth between misunderstood reasons, I still yearned to be with you, just the two of us. I couldn't stand being watched by others. It's during those times I wish I could see you once again, but I know that the next time, a blanket of soft snow would surround us, just like in the movie we first saw.

_As the fluffy white petals descend,  
__Our warmth becomes like a tiara  
My one wish is that  
my feelings will never change  
and I'll be with you._

As I continue waiting for the first snow to fall, I wish upon the magic snow that I'd always love you. You are my first love and the only love I'll ever have. This is the wish I pray on for this Christmas. What do you wish for? If only I could read your thoughts like how I can read your face. I realize now that you aren't the most predictable person on this planet, but all I do is await your answer.

"Yo, Sheena!" A voice coming from inside called out to me.

Turning around, I see the person I've awaited as my lips curled slightly into a tiny smile. "What took you?"

"Ah, everyone is coming soon. I heard they got stuck along the way. The snow over there is pretty heavy. Over here, it's just started," Zelos answered as he leaned on the rim of the balcony next to me.

He stood upright and turned his head towards me. "Hey, I heard you sing a few minutes ago. That song… it really does sound familiar."

I smirked. He remembered. Our first date, our first promise. "Really? This is my favorite song. I heard it last year, actually. Brings back so many memories."

"Yeah, it does," Zelos said. "It reminds me of our first date. Remember? After watching that movie, I told you we should meet up the first time it snows."

A sigh of relief came over me. "And here we are. Just the two of us, one year later, under the spell of the first snow."

"Spell? Heh, I guess you're right," Zelos thought outloud as he took a tiny box from his coat pocket. "Here, for you. Merry Christmas."

I gave him a shocked look. Not because I was surprised the Idiot Chosen was giving me a present, but because I forgot to give one to him. I'm such space cadet! "N-no! I can't accept that! I…I forgot to get you a present. I'm really sorry. I guess I was caught up in some things, and –"

He placed it my right hand and took my free hand in his own. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. Just take it." He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair covered with snowflakes. "But you have to do something for me in return!"

I laughed out loud. Typical Zelos. "And what would that be?" I managed to ask him.

"Open your gift first, okay? I want you to see it before everyone else comes," He requested.

The box sat in the center of my snow-covered palm. "S-sure…"

As I carefully untied the curly ribbon and neatly unfolded the wrapping paper (bad habit,) I opened the velvet box inside to see a sparkling necklace with a pendant as incandescent as the pearl moon. A crystal snowflake gleamed along with the falling snow petals around us.

Zelos sadly looked away from me and instead stared out into the vast array of buildings in the city. "Please accept it. That once belonged to my mother."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't accept something as precious as a family treasure! "I-I can't accept it! It's your mother's necklace! I'm sure she would want it to stay with you," I stuttered.

"Silly, my mother _**wanted **_me to give it to someone. She told me that as long as it was someone I'd always care for, it would be okay. Right? We're good friends after all!" Zelos smiled happily at me, the sad reflections in his eyes now gone.

Zelos gently took the necklace out of its box and chained it around my neck. I held the snowflake crystal pendant in my hands. As I looked deeper into its interior, I could picture happy memories of us together. I could see a future with us together.

"T-Thanks," I said sheepishly. My cheeks started to change colors and turned rosy. I'm so pathetic.

"Now…sing, nightingale!" Zelos proudly suggested. That must have been what he wanted me to do for him. I should have expected that.

"W-What the heck? Sing?" I squeaked.

Zelos nodded proudly. "Yup, the song you were singing a while ago. You wanted to make it up to me, right?"

"I-I…ugh, fine," I said under my breath, giving in to his plead. Drawing back a breath, I finished the song I started to sing. If only he could understand it, I'm sure his reaction would be priceless.

_On this first day of snow,  
__I'll call out for my love,  
I know it'll just be us.  
I'll dye this city white with traces of our love,  
with you painting, my love. _

Once I stopped, the expression on his face was priceless. "T-That was…so…"

I blushed harder. "W-what? Was it really bad?"

Zelos smirked and chuckled. "You realize I understand the Mizuho language, right?"

Oh yeah, that's right. I thought him our language so we could converse without anyone knowing what we were talking about. I'm such an IDIOT. "Um…I, uh… I remember. That song… what I meant is…um…"

I took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. "That song…I meant everything I sung. The promise we made, our first date, everything. Now, I'm just really glad I'm here with you on the first day of snow." There, I said it. What would he say in return?

A smile formed at the corner of his lips. He let out a small laugh, and leaned down closer to whisper in my ear. "I love you too."

Those words echoed endless in my head. My heartbeat raced against itself. "I Love You" are powerful words. How could he say them with such ease?

Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed throughout the mansion. "Master Zelos, your friends are here!" His butler Sebastian called for his master.

"You hear that? They're here already! We better go downstairs to greet them," Zelos suggested calmly as he took my hand and pulled me downstairs.

I hesitated for a moment. There was something I wanted to tell him, but not in front of everyone else. "Wait, Zelos," I called after him. As he told me his feelings in such a straightforward manner, I wished to do the same.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked as he came back up the stairs.

I stood on my tiptoes (he's really TALL) and placed a small kiss on his lips. I forced out the feelings I've waited so long to express. "I love you," I finally told him.

_There are many **"firsts"** in relationships. I wanted to do all them with **you.**_


End file.
